


Not Exactly As Planned

by ghaost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaost/pseuds/ghaost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I saw something on tumblr about 'kissed them as a distraction for stealing their wallet au' and I had to do this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly As Planned

It was the middle of the day but to Montparnasse it felt like 5am. He wasn’t used to being awake before two or three and he hadn’t gotten too much sleep the night before anyways. His hair was a chaotic nest of curls and his eyes were black with sleep circles.

He needed a double shot immediately or he was going to collapse. There wasn’t a cent in his pocket but that didn’t mean much to him. He let out a lazy yawn before scanning the streets for an easy mark.

He noticed a boy about his age meandering down the street opposite him. The boy seemed lost in thought which would have made him an easy target except Montparnasse couldn't tell where the boy was keeping it. He carried no bag and from the look of his skin tight plaid pants he could tell there was nothing in their pockets. He squinted (as if this would aid his sight) to make sure but he knew already why his pockets were empty. This guy was wearing girl pants.

Montparnasse couldn’t stop the excited grin as the perfect plan formulated in his head. He sauntered across the street and positioned himself so that Girl Pants would have to pass him. When the boy was close enough Montparnasse put on a shocked expression and exclaimed “Ah! It’s you!” Before Jehan even realized the dark boy was talking to him he was consumed in a display of (fake) passion. Montparnasse used one hand to move the boy’s floral shirt out of the way and feel around his waist line. There he found the slight dent of what he knew was a wad of cash. He slipped the money out of the stranger’s waist and into his own, disguising the motion in the embrace.

The job was done but neither of them had broken away. Montparnasse’s devious fingers moved to the perfect blonde hair on the boy’s head. His motions were messing up what had once been a perfectly good bun. He must have tugged too hard because the boy finally broke away to hold Montparnasse an arms-length away. He was too stunned to do anything for a moment but soon recovered. “Oh my! Seems I was mistaken. Sorry, gotta go” He blushed (which was not on purpose) and walked quickly into the nearest alleyway.

Jehan was straightening out his clothes and trying to appear decent again when he realized he was 20 bucks lighter.“FUCK” He immediately set off at a sprint in the direction he thought the boy had gone. When he rounded the corner of the alley Montparnasse was in he almost collided with the thief while the later was too preoccupied by cautiously touching his lips.

Before either of them could say anything Montparnasse had reflexively pulled out his switch blade. He took up the stance and wild look of a cornered animal “Don’t come any closer, lest my hand happens to slip” Jehan raised his hands to show there was nothing of threat in them and took a cautious step towards the boy. For a moment neither of them moved. Then, slowly, Jehan moved to wrap a gentle hand over the boy’s knuckles. His other hand went suddenly to his shoulder and then they were locked in embrace yet again. He heard something clatter to the ground before Montparnasse’s newly free hand wrapped itself up in Jehan’s hair once again. After a moment they broke away, both looking in opposite directions.

“You uh… will be wanting your money back I suppose.” Jehan smiled appreciatively as Montparnasse passed him the stolen money. Montparnasse scratched the back of his neck idly

“So would you want to… get something to drink with me?” Jehan burst out laughing. “I mean I know I just stole from you but don’t take it personally y’know I do that to like… everyone”

“Do you kiss everyone like that as well?” This time Montparnasse laughed

“No that was just for you” they both smiled at each other

“There’s this really good coffee shop right up here if you wanna go?”

“Oh um,” Jehan considered for a second the episodes of dateline he had seen but ultimately decided that the risk was worth it. “Sure”

“Great! Just uh… do you mind paying for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this shit is sorry
> 
> Also if you didn't know: girl pants don't have functioning pockets


End file.
